


Is This Seat Taken? [fan comic]

by kimmyjarl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Art, F/M, Fan Comics, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmyjarl/pseuds/kimmyjarl
Summary: Buffy fan comic thing. About Spike in a wheelchair.Made this a few... seven years ago.





	

 


End file.
